


Отпусти меня

by luckyspell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, mermaid!Marinette, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyspell/pseuds/luckyspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пять лет Адриан впервые увидел русалку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпусти меня

**Author's Note:**

> За идею спасибо арту: http://i.imgur.com/NnOM2u9.jpg

Адриану было пять, когда он впервые зашел в комнату, находящуюся на верхнем этаже их особняка. Он успел изучить весь дом сверху донизу — за исключением помещения, которое так старательно избегала его мать.  
  
Может, именно в ней и была причина, по которой он так поздно попал туда: Элайн Агрест никогда не упоминала о том, что на последнем этаже было хоть что-то, кроме рабочей студии отца. Вход туда был запрещен, да и Габриэль не любил посторонний шум во время работы, а Адриан не стремился нарушать запреты.  
  
Но однажды он искал маму — та отлучилась куда-то, кажется, написать отцу очередное сообщение, — и попал туда, куда и не осмелился бы заглянуть в присутствии отца.  
  
В комнату, дверь которой открылась с такой легкостью, словно его там ждали.  
  
Адриан замер, разглядывая большой, почти заполняющий все пространство, аквариум. В нем была самая настоящая частица моря: большие гроты, заросли водорослей, стайки пестрых рыбок и множество кораллов.  
  
Но не яркие рыбы привлекли внимание Адриана, нет.  
  
Его взгляд сразу же замер на девушке, которая сидела на песке, позволяя рыбкам плавать вокруг своей ладони, и что-то бормотала.  
  
Она сама была похожая на диковинную прекрасную рыбу — с ярко-красным хвостом, с черно-красными плавниками, закрывающими уши. С длинными черными волосами, собранными в два хвоста и прикрывающими почти все её человеческое тело.  
  
Она словно почувствовала взгляд Адриана и повернула голову, её пронзительно-синие глаза удивленно расширились, прежде чем в них появилась неуверенность.  
  
Она было открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом сжала губы и с грустью покачала головой, просто подплывая поближе к стеклу.  
  
Положила ладонь на него и улыбнулась.  
  
Адриан неуверенно подошел, приложил свою ладонь к её и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Он еще не знал, но в тот момент он уже пропал.  
  
Элайн не потребовалось много времени, чтобы узнать о том, что он был у русалки. Да он и сам не стал это скрывать, сразу же с детским восторгом все рассказав матери.  
  
Элайн грустно поджала губы, её руки на секунду замерли, прежде чем она быстро начала что-то писать в блокноте, который всегда носила с собой.  
  
«Не ходи больше туда».  
  
— Почему? — Адриан нахмурился. Ему казалось, что его новой знакомой было скучно также, как и ему, так почему он не мог приходить туда?  
  
«Твой отец рассердится».  
  
Это был весомый аргумент. Габриэль, редко общающийся с семьей из-за работы или очередной поездки за какой-нибудь диковинкой, в злости становился еще более замкнутым — и даже в свои пять лет Адриану не хотелось терять драгоценные минуты общения с отцом.  
  
— Но она же там одна! — буркнул он наконец, признавая поражение. Карандаш матери замер над блокнотом, она мягко улыбнулась, погладив сына по голове.  
  
«Так будет лучше».  
  
Лучше не было.  
  
Адриан держался несколько месяцев, старался забыть об этом, но не получалось.  
  
Синие глаза русалки преследовали его во снах, и он не выдержал: дождался, когда мать уедет по делам, оставив заботу о нем Натали (та предпочитала изучать бумаги, а не следить за ребенком), и снова прокрался в ту самую комнату.  
  
Радость, вспыхнувшая на лице русалки, мгновенно перевесила весь страх перед возможным гневом отца.  
  
Уже потом, в двенадцать лет, Адриану рассказали семейную тайну, из-за которой Элайн так не любила комнату с аквариумом.  
  
Его мать тоже когда-то была русалкой. Только влюбилась в человека — в его отца, — и с помощью колдовства обменяла свой голос на возможность быть с ним. Эта история до боли походила на сюжет какой-нибудь сказки, если бы Адриан не слишком хорошо знал то, какой была их семейная жизнь.  
  
Отец редко бывал дома, а когда был — закрывался в своей студии, создавая очередные дизайны и планируя различные выставки и модные показы. Он недавно открыл университет для дизайнеров и моделей, из-за чего стал появляться еще реже, хотя казалось, что такое вообще было невозможно.  
  
Нет, в те редкие минуты, когда Элайн и Габриэль были вместе, Адриан не мог не видеть, как сильно они любят друг друга. Как отец смотрит на маму, как она улыбается, как сияют её глаза и как смягчается выражение его лица.  
  
Но он знал, как медленно угасает мать, когда они снова остаются одни. Она старалась не показывать этого, но тишина дома угнетала её, и она часто то уезжала то к морю (пытаясь брать Адриана с собой, но тот отказывался), то просто запиралась в своей комнате, включая звуки морского прибоя на музыкальном центре.  
  
Маринетт (так её звали, он узнал это от матери — та, оказывается, была с ней знакома и раньше) лишь покачала головой, когда он рассказывал ей эту историю. За время общения они нашли способ коммуникации: целый год учили язык жестов. Конечно, такой способ был не идеальным, но лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Маринетт давала ему то, что не мог дать никто из одноклассников — даже его друг Нино. Потому что Адриан не мог рассказывать всем о том, что его мать русалка, о том, как его угнетают ожидания отца, как ему тяжело справляться с тишиной и напряжением дома. Как ему иногда хочется оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не видеть родителей, как ему хочется быть кем-то совершенно другим.  
  
Маринетт в такие моменты сочувственно улыбалась и молчала. Иногда складывала пальцы в успокаивающих речах, но чаще всего просто смотрела, не отрывая взгляд.  
  
«Почему твой отец не отпустит меня? — в один из дней показала она с легкой заминкой, словно не уверенная в том, что хочет знать правду. — У него же уже есть русалка. Я не единственная…»  
  
Адриан смотрел на нее, не зная, что ответить. В тот момент он впервые понял, что и правда никогда не спрашивал отца о том, можно ли отпустить Маринетт обратно в море. Можно ли освободить её.  
  
Он никогда даже не задумывался о том, что он может вернуть её… домой.  
  
Тогда он развернулся и ушел, почти неделю не появляясь в её комнате. Это было тяжело, потому что её лицо всегда преследовало его во снах и мыслях, но Адриан пытался понять, почему ему было так больно от того, что она хочет свободы.  
  
Ведь он сам столько раз говорил ей, как хочет оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.  
  
Эгоист, который думает только о себе! Каково ей, запертой уже почти пятнадцать лет, было такое «слышать»?!  
  
Адриан ненавидел себя за то, что осознал это так поздно.  
  
Но больше всего он ненавидел себя за то, что когда подошел к кабинету отца, решив спросить его о Маринетт, то остановился перед дверью.  
  
И, развернувшись, ушел.  
  
«Он не хочет тебя отпускать, прости», — сказал он потом Маринетт и на лице той на секунду отобразилось разочарование, впрочем, быстро исчезнувшее и сменившиеся грустью. Она покачала головой.  
  
«Ничего страшного, ты не виноват. Не оставляй меня больше так надолго, я волновалась».  
  
«Никогда».  
  
Маринетт после разлуки стала разговорчивей. Она рассказывала ему о том, как живут русалки, как она скучает по своим родным. Как у них все боятся морскую ведьму, Тикки, способную проклясть любого или даже превратить русалку в человека, что считалось самым жутким и страшным колдовством.  
  
«У нас даже есть проклятье, — с улыбкой показывала она, Адриан смотрел в её блестящие весельем глаза и чувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. Он любил смотреть на нее, когда у нее было хорошее настроение. К сожалению, это случалось не так часто, как ему хотелось. — «Да чтобы тебе влю…»»  
  
Она внезапно опустила руки, нахмурившись. На её лице промелькнула сначала растерянность, потом тревога, а потом она резко отплыла от стекла, спрятавшись в гроте и спугнув стайку ярких рыбок. Адриан постучал по стеклу, но в ответ была лишь тишина.  
  
В тот вечер Маринетт так и не появилась.  
  
На следующий — тоже.  
  
Она выплыла через пару дней, растерянная, с почему-то покрасневшими щеками, и её плавники на голове шевелились, словно она нервничала.  
  
Адриан не слишком понимал причину, но его порадовало то, что она наконец-то показалась.  
  
Эти два дня были его личным адом.  
  
«Не привязывайся к русалке так сильно», — его мать грустно смотрела на него, когда он впервые за все время принес домой плохие результаты за контрольную работу и отказался от еды.  
  
Ему хотелось сказать, что ей следовал говорить это отцу.  
  
Но жестоким словам помешал её взгляд, по которому он понял: она знала. И понимала.  
  
И просто хотела его предостеречь.  
  
«Что-то произошло?» — Маринетт встревоженно смотрела на него, её пальцы неуверенно подрагивали. Он покачал головой, натянуто улыбнувшись, и это, кажется, ничуть её не убедило.  
  
Она подплыла ближе, почти прижимаясь носом к стеклу, и Адриан протянул руку, касаясь аквариума там, где была её щека.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — тихо произнес он, Маринетт нахмурилась. — Прости меня за то, что не хочу тебя отпускать.  
  
«Я тебя не понимаю», — быстро показала она.  
  
«Это было неважно».  
  
Маринетт обиженно насупилась.  
  
Когда он подался вперед, касаясь стекла губами там, где был её рот, она не отшатнулась, лишь, спустя пару секунд, покраснела так, что стала похожа по цвету на свой хвост, и робко улыбнулась.  
  
Если бы можно было влюбиться в нее еще сильнее, Адриан бы это сделал.  
  
Когда он в тот вечер уходил из комнаты, то заметил, что дверь была немного приоткрыта, и нахмурился. Обычно он полностью закрывал её, наверное, стоило все же быть внимательней…  
  
… Он вспомнил об этой двери только тогда, когда через неделю пришел в комнату и обнаружил, что она пуста. Никакого аквариума, никаких рыб… Никакой Маринетт.  
  
— Где она?! — он впервые без стука ворвался в комнату отца и тот, ни капли не удивившись, отложил один из альбомных листов в сторону. Краем глаза Адриан заметил набросок платья. — Куда вы дели…  
  
— Элайн сказала, что ты слишком сильно заинтересовался этой русалкой, — холодно сказал отец. — И по-твоему поведению вижу, что это так. Я дорожу своей коллекцией, Адриан, но ты мне важней.  
  
— Мама ничего не понимает! — Адриан помотал головой, чувствуя такую непривычную для себя злость и ярость.  
  
— Она слишком хорошо понимает, — Габриэль смотрел на него устало и немного сочувствующе. — Русалки — чарующие создания. Их голоса подчиняют себе, их красота способна свести с ума любого. Они умеют плести свои сети так, что даже самые сильные из нас становятся жертвами их чар… Поэтому я отпустил её, пока не стало слишком поздно для тебя, Адриан. Ты должен поблагодарить меня за то, что я не убил её.  
  
Адриан вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью, и только в своей комнате позволил себе запустить стул в стену.  
  
Отец был прав во всем, кроме одного.  
  
«Слишком поздно» стало уже давно.  
  


***

  
Он не мог себе представить, как пережил следующие полгода. Одиночество, плотным коконом окружившее его после исчезновения Маринетт, не желало исчезать даже при всех стараниях Хлои и Нино, которые, кажется, были готовы быть с ним круглые сутки, лишь бы избавить от плохого настроения.  
  
Иногда у них это получалось, пусть и на пару часов, но все же.  
  
Чаще всего — нет.  
  
С матерью он перестал разговаривать сразу после своего визита к отцу, и Элайн из-за этого тоже страдала. Ему было больно смотреть на побледневшую и превратившуюся в тень самой себя женщину, но он не мог заставить себя говорить с ней так, как будто ничего не случилось. Не после того, что она сделала с ним и Маринетт.  
  
Он стоял на улице перед домом, листая записную книжку на телефоне и размышляя о том, кому бы позвонить. Нино или Хлоя были слишком очевидным и шумным выбором, сейчас же ему хотелось тишины и покоя — и никто из его знакомых не мог этого гарантировать.  
  
Может, Нино все же сможет его понять, подумал он, его палец замер над зеленым значком вызова.  
  
— Адриан?.. — внезапный мелодичный голос за спиной заставил его вздрогнуть. Он медленно повернул голову, ожидая очередную фанатку, но вместо этого замер, рассматривая стоящую перед ним девушку.  
  
Она была невысокой, на её губах играла неуверенная улыбка. Но это было неважно, потому что Адриан сразу же утонул в её таких знакомых пронзительно-синих глазах.  
  
— Твои волосы… — неловко начал он, на что Маринетт рассмеялась. Её смех оказался безумно красивым — красивее, чем он когда-либо представлял. Волосы и правда были теперь куда короче, по плечи, но по-прежнему собраны в два хвоста. — Как ты… Ты же говоришь!  
  
— Так получилось, что Тикки — моя родная сестра, — Маринетт качнула головой, сцепляя пальцы в «замок» за спиной и переступив с ноги на ногу. Кажется, ей все еще было непривычно находится не в воде. — Поэтому она забрала у меня волосы в обмен на ноги, и вдобавок дала небольшой подарок для твоей матери, чтобы облегчить у нее тоску по морю… — на этом предложении Маринетт замолчала, на секунду прикусила нижнюю губу, чем сразу же напрочь выбила все мысли из головы Адриана. — Я надеюсь, ты… Я…  
  
Она замялась, ищуще всматриваясь в его лицо.  
  
Тот, наконец, отмер, сделал шаг вперед и притянул её, абсолютно не сопротивляющуюся, к себе.  
  
— Я люблю тебя любую, Маринетт, — прошептал он в её губы, прежде, чем поцеловать.  
  
Может, их сказка будет куда счастливей, чем сказка их родителей.  
  
Когда Маринетт расслабилась в его руках, отвечая на поцелуй, Адриан был в этом уверен.


End file.
